When Life Gives You Pink Mecha-Birds...Improvise.
Outskirts of Crystal City The vast Sagros Plain yields to more broken ground at its northern border, where grim evidence of war reasserts itself. Craters of various diameters with rusted, torn rims become more and more frequent, especially in the territory around Crystal City and the badly-damaged roadway leading north from it, but around the city itself, it is mysteriously clear. Or not so mysteriously; the city has been completely rebuilt. From nearby, it is difficult to see much more than the massive city walls and the upper stories of its tallest buildings, but from further away or from the air, the graceful indigo steel-and-crystal towers are more visible. Blurr has just sneaked past the outer perimeter guards with some intel from the Resistance as well as having just dropped some munitions off with his contacts. They've been forced to move to a different complex while the original one was being repaired, after that scuffle with Outbound and the Vehicons earlier. Fortunately, though--Blurr was able to warn them as soon as the charges had been laid, so they'd had plenty of time to get out. Now, if he could just get to the entry to the hidden passage leading to the ancient Guardian Repair Bay just below the Highroad without being spotted... The blue speedster zips from alleyway to alleyway, ducking behind whatever cover he can find and doing his best to avoid the patrols. Most of those guys could be taken out easily, if they became a real problem but that should only be done as a last resort! It could attract unwanted attention, and all that... The metallic plains of Ragis IV had become all too familiar a sight for Hawkeye and although it wasn't that big of a change, the sharpshooter was glad to be back on Cybertron. If nothing else, he was at least back in the thick of military operations instead of lonely sentry duty. "Alright Blurr, I'm right behind ya! Well sort of!" Hawkeye whisper shouts as he tries to keep up with his speedier teammate. Almost caught in one of the lazy-moving spotlights, Hawkeye leaps into the air up and over the bright beam ahead. "Whew! That was close! I'm moving into position to cover us!" Pausing for a second to look over his shoulder, Hawkeye bolts up and out into the open. He's a sitting duck for a bit, but as luck would have it (imagine that!), he slides out onto the road and behind some conveniently placed storage crates. Snapping out his coveted sniper rifle in the blink of an optics, Hawkeye taps his helm, activating his targeting visor, "I'm in position!" he calls out over the radio. Tottering around in the sky, because he's a plane and stuff, Backfire cuts through the air about as graceful as one with a hundred or so Insecticlone pods in his cranal cavity can. Perhaps he should have taken it easy, instead of racing out on patrol within cycles of the operation. << Backfire to wingmates Viator and Windshear.. no signs as of yet.>> he dutifully reports, getting the hang of multitasking.. he is a new single mother afterall. Windshear transforms into a dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A. Munitions can be heavy. And Blurr isn't exactly the model of immense strength, let's be honest. So who do you call? A truck of course. Torque is still wary about helping him, since she isn't the sneakiest, but she doesn't complain too much as she tries her best to keep up with Blurr and Hawkeye. "Erf.. I never did like sneaking missions.." The femme mutters while keeping to the shadows, dark purple paint at least helping somewhat against the scenery. <> She tightbeams ahead to the blue mech, antennas folding back as she peers around a corner. Viator transforms into his tetrajet mode! <<"No sign of what?">> The Zombie Seeker asks in his signature baratone as he flies to the side of the clumsy flying Seeker. Occasionally Windshear has to shift to the side or tilt up slightly to avoid getting smacked by said clumsy Seeker. Decepticon Tetrajet makes a weird sound somewhere between snorting and coughing and death. <> The oldest thing in the universe drops out of formation so that he can be irritated by Windshear without the hassle of the Seeker's immediate presence. <> << Understood, Hawkeye. Torque, it shouldn't be much farther, we're almost clear of the outskirts. After that it should be a straight shot to the Highroad and our ticket out of here.>> Blurr answers the comms as he slips silently from the side of the run-down building he'd been plastering himself up against for past two astroseconds to join Hawkeye behind the conveniently positioned storage crates. <> Hmm, one of the crates is partially open... Blurr glances at its contents, and finds a series of small personal holographic projectors. <> He points one at a passing 'empowered' citizen, then slaps it onto himself. Ta-da! The perfect disguise! Except someone might get suspicious if they touched him. Actually make that someone would certainly get suspicious if they did, well except maybe Backfire. Anyway, he nods to Hawkeye and Torque. <> While Torque was the brawn of the operation and Blurr the speed, Hawkeye was more of the tactician. Well that's the nice way of putting it. If Kup was around, he'd call it being the mech who drew the short pipe. Hawkeye already has the seekers in his sights when Blurr pipes in with his discovery, "That's something you don't find everyday! Just don't tell Hound about this. He might get green with envy!" And there's the pause for comedic timing. Throwing his rifle back into subspace, Hawkeye reaches for the peaceful alternative and does exactly what Blurr did with a passerby. Or did he actually miss the citizen he was aiming for?! Whoops! So now there stands the perfectly disguised Blurr next to a pink alien with feathers. "Uh...I'm not sure how to tell ya this Blurr, but I think mine's broken?" Honestly, if she can (previously) trust Whirl enough on a dangeorus mission, it's safe to say she has an immense amount for Blurr as he sees them through. Torque stoops low after reaching the last wall, creeping along to take up a spot beside the two mechs at the crates and peek over with forcibly dimmed amber optics at the guards. "Seekers are the last thing we need." She frowns, hating the fact she doesn't even have a gun. Maybe First Aid will lend her his flashlight at least sometime. But the discovery of holo projectors has her raising a brow. "Kinda weird how they'd leave these out in the open.." She muses, but doesn't complain, immediatly snatching one up and scanning one of the guards, who just happens to be a beefy tank mech. Like some Brawl knockoff. "Always with the mechs.." She puffs softly in a sigh, though Hawkeye gets an odd look. "Er.. Maybe we can pawn you off as a prisoner?" <> Backfire fires back (hahahaha, best pun ever.. get it?) at the antique Decepticon while he dips lower to run a more comprehensive scan. <> <> the fool reports, transforming and landing on the ground with a THUD a ways from the Autobots. Peering around oddly, the Seeker tip toes from alley to alley.. checking down each of them suspiciously. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Guarded. F-15 Streak Eagle snorts, <<"Who cranked your turbines into a twist, Viator?">> And then Backfire makes his comments. He resists the urge to laugh and pulls up slightly and then decends and transforms. Unlike Backfire, he lands quietly and cant help but stand there watching the goofy Seeker tryign to 'tip toe' for a moment, "You do that." he mutters at the 'anomalies' comment and then looks around at the mechs walkign by and the general activity going on around them. Surely the Autobots wouldnt be crazy enough to try another weapons run so soon and in nearly the same place as the one busted the other cycle would they? A dead black McDonnell Douglas F15A transforms into Windshear. Decepticon Tetrajet lands with a thud behind his compaions, and scowls as his hip servos freeze up. Begrudgingly, Viator activates his enercane, and starts hobbling forward with it. "Blasted Crystal Cold air... Waste of time, anyway. Not a single damn Autobot on our lawn and if they were, I'd tell 'em all to stay clear of it!" Viator transforms into his robot mode and gets everyone off of his lawn. Blurr stands up, moving out of cover now that his disguise is solidified. Or, at least...he thinks so. He glances at Hawkeye. Well..hum. Maaaaybe those projectors were out on the streets in partially-open storage crates for a reason. "Um, yeah...sure. He's our prisoner. That works. We'd better make it quick, I have a feeling in my circuits these things are defective or something." he grabs the pink feathery Hawkeye forcibly by the arm. "C'mon Torque...play along." And then those seekers are landing nearby. "Frag it...quick get into character! ...AHEM." He pokes fake-Hawkeye-prisoner in the back with his electro-laser and speaks in as gruff a voice as he possibly can, "MOVE IT, YOU...YOU...FURRY PINK...um...BIRD-THING!" For an agent in the Autobot Intelligence division, Blurr is not very good at acting like a Decepticon. But to his credit, he was certainly no Punch! He could sneak, infiltrate, steal data, and whatever, but he's no double agent. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Oh slag, are those the seekers they were worrying about? And is that.. Backfire?? Slagslagslag. Things are never good when he's around, even if he's being flanked by a pretty boy and an elderly mech. "Er.. right right.." She nods to Blurr, trying to hurriedly get into character while standing upright, her tank mech form standing well above the average Cybertronian. "Yeah-- Er.." She coughs, trying to deepen her voice and make it sound more gruff, ala Joyce Hyser in Just One of the Guys. It's not the best, but it works. "Yeah, more along!" She/He snarl, a large hand stretching out to shove the birdy Hawkeye. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Protected. "SQUUAAAAWKK!! Umm....SQUAAAWWK!!" Hawkeye belts out as he's prodded in the back by his newly-christened guards. The sharpsthooter doesn't feel like an alien bird, but that's what he looks like to everyone else around him thanks to his hologram emitter. "I think they're buying it..." the alien whispers as he pretends to struggle a bit. "CAWWW!! CAWW!!!" Hawkeye didn't remember going through an alien bird linguistics class back at the Academy, but hey he had seen plenty of those Godzilla movies in Jazz's office. Being shoved forward by Torque, the hologram alien drops to his knees letting out another long crow, "SQUAAAAWWWWKKK COOOOO COOOO!" Viator pushes past the two Seekers to the three Autobots. "No Autobots here, idiots! Just this stupid mechabird!" He start thumping Hawkeye in the head with his cane. "Stupid bird!" Windshear takes a last look around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary and he turns to follow Backfire when he gets shoved aside by the older Seeker. He doesnt say anything until the old mech starts harrassing the alien. Wait? Why would thered be some pink feathered mecha-bird alien under arrest? He frowns and watches Viator and the prisoner, "Oh thats real brave..." he cant help but saying. "Hey, you there.. stop!" Backfire calls out to disguised Blurr, rushing over with as much speed as he can muster. Padding to a halt in front of them, Backfire heaves a heavy not-breath and stands at attention. "Where is this prisoner going?" he sneers, giving the guy a once over. "Because I was trying to have this birds and bees talk with Triggerhappy earlier, and well.. if I had a bird and a beebot as visual aids, it might be easier to explain to him." he finishes, smiling.. leaning a bit closer to add, "Triggerhappy's a bit slow on the uptake, if you know what I mean." "So like, where is he going and can I like.. borrow him for a couple cycles??" Backfire casually states, resting an arm on Blurr's disguised shoulder. Oh, great Primus. Blurr immediately cringes away from Backfire's arm, because--well, sure Backfire's an idiot from what he's seen but still might get suspicious since his form doesn't feel the way it looks, at all. Again, he lowers his voice and tries to sound gruff. "HEY! No touching, pal! And no, you can't borrow the prisoner for a stupid presentation about Earth creatures! It's...a very important member of the Raptorian elite with potentially sensitive intel!" Squawk squawk...caw...right, sensitive intel. He dusts himself of and synthesizes a cough. "Now," he shoos. "Lay off of us. We have a job to do." Torque is lucky to be the only one not being touched right now, lest they reach through her big disguise. Of course it doesn't help that the others are now being beared upon. "Right. He uh.. He's under suspicion of working with the rebellion." Torque/Brawl rumbles out, mustering expression into a deep scowl to help the illusion of some strong, intimidating brute. "Please step aside, we have to deliver him to holding immediatly." "SQUAAAACK!!! Don't like Bees! SQUAAACK! Allergic to their stingers!" That's the only thing Hawkeye can come up with as Viator clanks on his armored helm. It might be easy enough to pull out his pistol for a quick hit and run, but the sharpshooter decides begrudgingly to follow Plan A for now. It's a good thing there's no cameras around to get embarassing video of this for later. "CAWW! CAWW!! POLLY HAVE INTEL!! SQUAAACK! "Hey!" Backfire reacts, jumping back. "Don't yell at me like I was trying to feel you up or anything dude, I was just being friendly." the Seeker defends himself, looking hurt. "Sensitive intel? Name and model soldier." Backfire scruffs out, crossing his arms over his chest. If -he- can interrogate the prisoner and get intel out of him, maybe he'll get back to co-captain of Aerospace and be the boss of Sir Happy! "I just need to make sure you're capable of handling such sensitive information, you know.. procedure and all." Turning to Brawl, Backfire frowns. "HEY!" he astounds, "I just became a mother to Insecticlones today, they live in my head. I'd appreciate some consideration here." Windshear twitches a wing. Its a very frustrated and annoyed twitch and he just looks at Backfire like 'you have got to be kidding me.' He looks back at the mecha bird and raises an optics ridge. "Since when do we have creatures like this here on Cybertron?" he brings his weapons on standby, the only indication he done so might be a very faintly decernible(sp) hum as power starts feeding into the cannons. Viator groans and coughs. "See?! A waste of time! Of course, that's what I've come to expect from most of you. Especially you, Backfire. I don't know this Windshear that well but from what I've seen, he's an idiot, too!" He points right at Windshear with his cane as if the Con wasn't there. "What's a zombie seeker anyway?! Is he from the dead universe?! Maybe the brain dead one." He raps his cane against Windshear's chest. "Idiot. Worthless idiot. In my day..." A chime goes off, and Viator checks a dial on his wrist. "Blech...time for my medicines." He glares at Backfire. "You! King Moron! You finish things up here. I have to go see Harrow for my meds." Viator transforms and lifts into the air! Viator transforms into his tetrajet mode! Ugh, this was getting ridiculous. Blurr is certainly beginning to feel the same way Hawkeye is. He'd be much better at just stunning them all and taking off running. But...Torque was here, there was no way she could keep up with him. And there was no way he was leaving her behind, of course! And since they appeared to be falling for the trick for now, he decides to just run with it. Oh, slag--but now he was asking for names! He hadn't thought about that. "Uh...er...it's Speed Demon," The disguise doesn't exactly look like a speedster. But it was the first thing that came to his mind, of course. "Look, we don't have time to deal with procedures, Command wants this prisoner at HQ in five breems!" And he is also tripping up with his voice--his impatience is starting to show, and thus his voice gradually gets higher and higher until it's almost to his typical tone. An indicator light is blinking on the projector, underneath the holograms, warning that its power cells were draining quickly. Talk about inefficient. Well, they'd been tossed out onto the street, so he supposed he should have expected that... Blurr says, "Torque...Hawkeye. These things aren't going last much longer. As soon as the disguises break--we make a run for it, okay? Torque, you can ride on me. Just don't fall off." Torque says, "Slag.. You sure you'll be fast enough me weighing you down?" Blurr groans, sounding slightly offended. "Torque..." Blurr says, "Did you seriously just ask if I'd be -fast- enough?" Torque says, "Ah, sorry.. Can you blame me? We're kinda in the middle of enemy territory here. I'm a little freaked out." Blurr says, "Don't worry...I do this kind of thing -all- the time." Torque's expression becomes rather... unnerved when Backfire speaks of Insecticlones. "In.. your head?" Her voice wavers a little from its deep tone. She's a medic, she's used to gross medical things. But.. but bugs in his head?? Her Brawl face is already looking a bit ill with its deepening grimace. << Blurr, we really need to get out of here fast.>> She tightbeams to the two of them, looking worriedly at the hologram flashing on her chest. Okay, time for action. "Look uh.. sir." Torque/Brawl finally steps up, using imposing size to overshadow Backfire. "We're not looking for any trouble here. We're just following orders to bring this alien in as soon as possible. You know how it can be keeping the higher ups waiting, yeah?" Deciding that it might be best to avoid any more SQUAWKING, Hawkeye just falls to the ground and lies there motionless "CAAAWWWwwwww...." And just like that, the alien appears to zone out into stasis mode. That is until some radio messages are received! The whirling of transformation is heard just before the visuals hit. The visuals being this pink alien bird all of a sudden becoming an AH-64 Apache Helicopter!! Ta da! <> Hawkeye leaps into the air, transforming into an AH-64 Apache Helicopter. Combat: AH-64 Apache Helicopter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blurr "I totally can relate, Brawl." Backfire replies, clicking open his data-pad and making a few notes. "Tell you what, Speed Demon.. I'll let you run him in, but put it in the report that I.. BACKFIRE, captured him. Yeah?" he shrugs, closing the datapad with a snap. But then Hawkeye reveals himself, and flies away safely. "BY STRAXUS' BEARD!" Backfire states, staring first at Hawkeye and then at the other two 'Decepticons'. "Did you guys know he was an Autobot?" he asks, casually. "Anyhoo, I guess you can go your way now." the Seeker states matter-of-factly, walking off. Windshear takes a step back and brins up his arm cannons at the alienmechabird now the Autobot Hawkeye and hauling aft from the area. HE starts to fire on him but then turns his arm cannons on the two 'guards.' "Where theres one there -- BACKFIRE!" he looks back at the Seeker. "What is you problem? What the smegs going through your head, mech?!" << I know...these things are fading alrea-->> Blurr begins when suddenly--BLIP. The indicator turns red and the hologram disappears completely, just as Backfire asks if he realized the 'bird' had been an Autobot. Blurr stands there, smirking a little for about two astroseconds before grabbing Torque and transforming with her on top of him. "Fooled ya." he says smugly, before taking off toward the Highroad. "Hold on Torque!" FWWBOOOOOOOOM And he's gone like the wind. In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Welp, thanks a lot, Hawkeye! Their cover is blown, especially when Blurr's disguise suddenly fades as well as hers, Brawl melting away to show the average sized femme. "I.. uh.." She stares wide-opticed at Backfire in particular, antennas upright like a deer in the headlights. Thankfully Blurr is here to save the day, yanking her off her feet and atop his hovercar mode. "Ack!" Speed isn't her thing, so her hands clamp down with a force when he zooms off, leaving the seekers to eat his dust! Meanwhile the medic is just mildly freaking out about this whole thing. Never again! Combat: Torque begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> and Backfire Backfire turns to wave goodbye, "Later Speed Demon, see ya soon! Stay, uhh.. strong, Brawl!" he shouts out, grabbing Windshear by the arm and marching towards an alley. "Alright, there might be Autobots about in the area we shou.." he pauses, turning around. "Oh slaggit.. the other two were Autobots, weren't they?" Torque says, "Agh! Too fast!" Windshear stands there mouth agape watching the autobots retreat. He looks at Backfire and then plants his feet firmly to thei ground when the mech tries to take his arm and drag him toward the alley. "The Autobts WERE RIGHT HERE!" he motions toward there they are fast disappearing. At the last moment, Backfire blows Torque a kiss. "I'll get you soon my pretty, and your little Catfire too." he whispers. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his KISS-BLOW! (Laser) attack! -2 Air Raid says, "Whoa." Windshear stands there mouth agape watching the autobots retreat. He looks at Backfire and then plants his feet firmly to thei ground when the mech tries to take his arm and drag him toward the alley. "The Autobts WERE RIGHT HERE!" he motions toward there they are fast disappearing. Torque says, "Hnngg.. Never again.. Why is it always the blue mechs.." "Well, if you want to get -technical-.." Backfire replies to Windshear, "They were over there." he points to the spot the three disguised Autobots were standing. Silence. "Well, have fun writing that report Windshear. Also, if you could make it Viator's fault.. I'll consider that favor you owe me for being your lawyer repaid." Blurr says, "For what it's worth, I appreciate your help, Torque." Windshear stands there stupified for a long moment. Then with a grown he transforms and blasts off, uncaring who gets caught in the blowback from his afterburners when he takes off. Backfire shouts, "I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!" BACKFIRE detaches his head and tosses it at you. As you cradle the decapitated Seeker's cranium, it laughs maniacally shouting: "YOUR RP HAS FURTHERED MY GOAL OF BEING A GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!!!" and burps up a +nom. Quick, toss it back before his idiotic ways rub off on you! Torque says, "It's.. no trouble really. Can you ah, pull over.. my tank feels like it's spinning.." Blurr says, "Sure." Blurr decelerates as slowly as he can. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "So Backfire....you have Insecticlones crawling around in your head, yet?" Autobot Message: 3/119 Posted Author Intel Report: Crystal City Thu Feb 28 Blurr ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A text report from Autobot Intelligence. About 10 cycles ago, a team consisting of myself, Torque, and Hawkeye traveled to Crystal City to deliver a few more munitions crates as well as retrieve intel from the the Resistance. On the way out we encountered Backfire, Viator, and Windshear. Fortunately, we were able to make use of some holographic projectors we found in storage crates on the street. However, the projectors must've defective or something, because Hawkeye's made him look like some sort of pink mecha-bird, and the power cells on the others fdidn't last very long. We fooled them by pretending Hawkeye was our prisoner, though. Anyway, as soon as the disguises failed we bolted. Took 'em off guard. Needless to say, we escaped fairly easily. ...I think Backfire was in charge of that squad. Guess that just shows how idiotic the Decepticons can really be. Well, that's about it. Keep up the good work, 'Bots! Blurr, out. End transmission. Uncategorized Decepticon Comm Chatter Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I am saddened to report a negative on that question, Sir Happy." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You... like the idea, huh." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I will assume that you fail to grasp the significance this service is for our Empire?" Scorn says, "We expect it to take a while. They need time to feed off the energon supply." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Wait, I hear something!" Windshear says, "Wait, what?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "...Wait, you actually did it?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Nope, false alarm.. that was me thinking." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Er...yeah, Backfire. You can assume that. So, why don't you explain?" Windshear says, "Why... would he have Insecticons crawling in his head? I mean granted its not a vital system for Backfire but stil." Scorn says, "Science! And because we wanted to." Scorn says, "Mostly because we wanted to." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Do I need to have the mantis and the bee talk with you, Sir Happy?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy laughs. "Pfff, science, yeah right!" Windshear says, "You mechs are nuts." Scorn says, "Now now, that's not nice, Triggerhappy. Imagine if Buzzkill heard you laughing at her scientific exploits!" Buzzkill says, "I authorized the experiment and I can assure you it was done for science." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "When two Insecticons care for the Empire very much, they call a Seeker and.. well, you should ask your Nebulon partner to explain it." Buzzkill says, "Do you not trust me, Triggerhappy?" Scorn snickers Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Yeah, alright...whatever you say." Vortex says, "OH! That... you can also double your %%'s" Buzzkill says, "Mm, don't fret. I assure you I will take you into consideration next time." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So, Buzzkill.. where are the parts to fix my Zombie Sword?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Huh? What do you mean take me into consideration?" Buzzkill says, "Well, if this experiment goes well perhaps we can use you as the next host." Windshear says, "gah first your invaded with germs and now you might be invaded with midget insecticons.. sucks to be you Triggerhappy." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Um, no thank you, I don't think I want Insecticons running around in my body." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Better in than out, that's what Fireback always said." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I beg to differ with 'Fireback'." Scorn says, "Ahh, Fireback. I do miss him." Octane says, "They're... In your... with all of the...? Augh..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Well, he's dead.. so how does it feel to disagree with a dead person?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Who's the fool now?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "The same person it's always been, you." Windshear says, "whos got the bugs in their brain casing?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I'm.. not going to dignify that with a response." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Other than the response to alert you to me not dignifying it with a response." Windshear says, "Whuut?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Which technically qualifies as a response." Windshear says, "yea but hes telling us hes not going to reply to us..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yeah, well your wings are mishapen and look funny." First Aid says, "Every time you mess up, First Aid saves an orphan." Windshear says, "whos wings?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Sir Happy's." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "More so than yours? I don't know, I think that Moonracer costume must have done a number on them." Buzzkill says, "Backfire is doing a very important thing for the Empire." Buzzkill says, "You should all treat him with due respect." Windshear says, "What?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hey, I'm not disrespecting him. He's disrespecting me!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It's okay Buzzkill, not all of them can grasp the gravity of the situation." Octane says, "What part of having bugs in his head is important?! ...Ma'am." Windshear says, "Yea what Octane said." Buzzkill says, "He is raising a new generation of Insecticlones!" Buzzkill says, "Stronger, smarter, faster.." Windshear says, "Why cant you do that yourself? Isnt that hwo it was always done before?" Buzzkill says, "More efficient." Buzzkill says, "It's..better to have them grow off a host's life force." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Buzzkill...with all due respect, are you sure having them feed off of Backfire is the best idea for 'stronger, faster, and...smarter'?"" Buzzkill says, "Are you questioning me!?" Octane says, "...You might get two out of three, at best." Windshear says, "More efficient? Taking out a peice of fodder -- I mean a good soldier to make clones is is better?" Scorn says, "Conveniency, actually. Better to shove a hundred tiny mode clone pods in a cavity than fill a room with normal sized pods that need more energon." Octane says, "This is uh... the first time you've done this, right?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I mean, we're talking about the mech who tried to infiltrate Metroplex by posing as Moonracer and got tricked into releasing a hostage in exchange for some worthless piece of jewelry..." Scorn says, "....Maybe. It's being revisited." Windshear says, "Lets hope so Octane and lets hope id doesnt work." Buzzkill says, "Are you saying you WANT us to fail, Windshear?" Octane says, "Can'ttalknow,decontemshower,berightback." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Last time we scrapped Windshear, I do believe I was the one who won." Windshear says, "I don't beleive I did -- talk to you later, Octane" Scorn snorts, "Oh stop, Octane, you're too valuable to be used for that." Windshear says, "but that was before you got all buggy in the head." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I think you're all just envious." Octane says, "Oh thank sweet primus on a spring-based ambulation device." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Hahahahah...yeah." Windshear says, "No, Backfire far from it.. I fell pity for you actually." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Pity is for the weak!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Exactly." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "So you're weak." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Case.. rested." Windshear says, "Because I pity you?" Octane says, "Now, if our esteemed, intelligent, sinister, and comely Logistical Matriarch says this is a good idea, I am sure it is for the best!" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "No, the pity is for you, Backfire." Better Off Dead End says, "Doesn't look like it." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Pitying is for the weak." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Should have said that in the first place." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Check annnnnnnd mate." Octane says, "And Backfire is a selfless pioneer for the empire! Like one of those monkeys that the other monkeys used to shoot into space." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What? Only organics -mate-, Backfire." Windshear says, "you dont even know what a check mate is, Backfire." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Uhh, it's the male version of a checkmark.. obviously." Windshear laughs, "You are right, Octane." Octane says, "How... how would that work, exactly?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "How does a checkmark have gender?" Windshear says, "Mmmm maybe some mech hooked up to a fleshcreature could explain?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Windshear, I need you guarding my rear." Windshear splutters, "What?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "My rear, my backside." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "It's your job to guard it." Windshear says, "Wait, does it do trucks?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "WATCH MY BACK, OKAY??" Windshear says, "You dont have to yell..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Straxus, and -I'm- the dumb one. Pffffft." Windshear mutters, "I heard that." Viator says, "SHUT UP" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yeah, because I said it loud enough for you to hear. Just cover me, will ya?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy laughs. "What glitcheads." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Windshear, I know you hate organics.. but I might be able to use, err.. we might have need of this one." Windshear scoffs, "What use? This alien isnt even suppose to be here. Backfire this is a trap. Somethings not right." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I know, who would have thought an Autobot would disguise themself as a bird." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Strange my friend, strange." Windshear vents some air though his intakes, "Backfire....nevermind..." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Stop doing that weird 'breathing' thing in the mic, it's.. weird." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "And -I'm- the senior officer on site, I'll give the orders." Windshear says blandly, "Air circulation. You know Seekers all have the systems. Its a prime source of how we function.." why is he even trying? Windshear says, "Then be my guest...sir."" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Wait, you mean to tell me I've been holding my 'breath' this whole time??" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I'm like.. awesome." Windshear just cant.. say anthing at this point. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Scorn." Scorn says, "What." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Should I circulate any air through my systems for the Insecticlones?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "They might not be as awesome as me.. yet." Scorn says, "Well, it wouldn't hurt. All of them venting heat might cook up your cranium." Windshear says, "They are all getting away....sir...." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "What the slag is going on, here?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Backfire, report." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Since you're the ranking mech on-site." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I uhh.. Viator ruined the mission." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Viator? I thought -you- were the one in charge?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Well.. I mean.. uhh.." he sputters. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "LAY OFF ME, I'M PREGNANT." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy ignores the bit about being pregnant. "I told you to report. 'Viator ruined the mission' is hardly a report. Windshear starts to say something but bites his lip and waits for the .. .commander... Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Well, he's old and stuff." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You know what? Just write one up or record one or whatever." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Can Windshear do it instead? My back hurts." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I want it on my workstation by next megacycle." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Windshear wasn't in charge." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Windshear." Windshear mutters, "How can your back hurt if they are in your head -- exactly, Triggerhappy. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Before this mission concludes, I am putting you in charge of writing the report." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "You want to be in charge of something, you write the report. End of story." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "That said, mission over." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy sighs. Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Sir Happy, your communicator is messing up again." Windshear says, "Wait, what? DId I just get stuck writing the report?" Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Frag it, just make sure -someone- does it, all right?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You can always count on me, sir." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Good, and stop calling me 'Sir Happy'. That isn't my name." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Yes sir, Mister Happy." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy groans. Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "Forget it." Impudent Fool Backfire says, "Do we have any pickled energon?" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "I'm getting these weird cravings." Aerospace Lt. Triggerhappy says, "I don't think such a thing exists." Windshear groans and can be heard transforming. Scorn says, "Hm, weird cravings? Interesting.. Might be from the new wiring up there. I'll have to tell Buzzkill." Octane says, "...I'll see if I can't whip something up."